The END
by pinkusako
Summary: Setting out with determination to bring Gray back to Juvia and to Fairy Tail he storms the abandoned church to square off against the dark guild Avatar. However, Natsu finds an unwilling Gray who is dead set on seeking revenge on the only demon left, E.N.D. -Rated M/NaLu/Gruvia/Part of a Trilogy of Where He Comes to Pray and What I've Become/Set after chapter 427-


I wrote this for starflucks for our guild is family day over on tumblr. It's part of a trilogy with Where He Comes To Pray being the first, What I've Become the second and this the last part of the trilogy. There is another chapter and maybe more if I think there is more to write to this part of the trilogy. Be warned this takes after Fairy Tail chapter 427 in the manga. Pairings will include NaLu and Gruvia. With that in mind, I hope you guys also enjoy this gifted I wrote for starflucks.

* * *

**The E.N.D.**

**-Part One-**

The pit of Natsu's stomach was in knots. His heart twisting and aching in his chest. The amount of anxiety he felt was something he wasn't accustom to. _"It's much worse than what I thought…" _The black marks appeared to engulf Gray's arm from what he could see. Not only that but his once dark blue eyes were red. He couldn't believe the Gray he knew over a year ago, was the man standing before him. However, Gray's appearance wasn't what was feeding his restlessness. His eyes taking a quick glance over his shoulder, at the celestial mage. At first he thought it was a good idea to bring her along, so she could have his back and even help talk some sense into Gray. He couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that was beginning to cripple him.

"Yo! You've been doing good?" His eyes fell back onto Gray who was looking on at the three of them as if they were bugs to be squashed.

"You've always known how to make an entrance…_Natsu_." Gray's eyes shifted over the blonde hair mage. "Lucy, I must say you've gotten more voluptuous." He sneered.

Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest. _"This is Gray?"_ One of the few, she believed out of all of Fairy Tail to stay cool and collected in any heated situation. He had always been quick to observe and work a way around out of sticky situations.

"I didn't think it was possible for Lucy to get any fatter." Happy snickered in a vain attempt to lighten the tension in the room. Natsu was clearly not amused at the way Gray directed the comment, the temperature noticeably getting hotter in the dark chamber.

Lucy's cheeks puffed out as she yelled at Happy to shut it. Lucy then stepped forward, standing next to Natsu. "Gray, this isn't like you. Juvia's been…" Lucy's words fell silently as she watched Gray's face and eyes darken at the mention of Juvia's name.

"That pathetic rain bitch never knew when to give it up." Gray quickly formed an icy bow in his hands, taking aim at Lucy. "I have no plan going back to her for I have found a new purpose other than playing guild with the rest of you."

Lucy taking a step back with Natsu stepping in front of her. "What the hell happened to you Gray?"

Gray simply drew the drawstring further back. With his training and devil slayer magic, this would be one arrow the dragon slayer wouldn't be able to melt. Letting the icy arrow go, it screeched as it flew towards the intended target. Natsu quickly turned and tackled Lucy to the ground as the arrow pierced the dungeon's stone floor.

Blood trickled down Natsu's arm, the arrow grazed his right arm, causing the bandage to unravel and fall off. _"Fuck."_ Was all Natsu could think as his secret that he wasn't ready to reveal just quite yet exposed to the world. His black flame demon mark that had once almost consumed him. Quickly getting up readying himself to square off with Gray.

Lucy slowly stood up her eyes fixated on the strange markings that she had never seen before etched into Natsu's sun kissed skin. She had seen similar black markings on Jackal and now Gray.

Gray gritted his teeth in frustration. "How could you forget? You were the one that got in my way of destroying E.N.D." Wordlessly he formed blades on his elbows, charging at Natsu who stood in shock for a moment. "This world could have been demon free if you hadn't gotten in my way and I'll make sure you won't get in my way again or anyone for that matter." Gray launched himself into the air taking charge at the dragon slayer.

Natsu dodged each relentless attack as he quickly gathered his own thoughts. It had always been demons that seemed to haunt Gray, and he could see now his thirst for revenge was driving the black demon marks that are eating away at Gray's own humanity. Although he could certainly understand as he was just as driven to kill Acnologia, however, it wasn't his sole purpose to exist. The red eyes that pierced his green ones only told him the Gray they once knew was almost completely gone. He wouldn't give up on him though. Not in a million years, even if it was him that he was after to kill. He would break through Gray's demons that gripped his soul and bring him back to Fairy Tail where he belonged.

As Natsu flipped his hand touched the stone, fire shot out from his feet engulfing Gray. During the scuffle, Lucy had directed Virgo to dig under to set up a trap in order to subdue Gray. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out Aries key to have it at the ready. It didn't feel right to her to go against Gray. He was after her friend and comrade. It was nothing new to her about Gray and Natsu fighting though it was much different from old times.

What worried her the most was Gray's thirst for revenge must have been what drove the mysterious black marks to consume him. According to Juvia, they appeared one day suddenly and now she wondered if the same thing was going to happen to Natsu. She clutched the golden ram's gate key, holding it close to her heart. Her heart ached for Juvia as she knew how hard it was for the water mage to be left alone. If she would have known she would have sought Juvia out sooner. She knew all too well the feeling of being left behind. She could only wonder if Natsu would up and leave again without a word just as Gray had done to Juvia.

Hot tears formed in her eyes with her violently shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts. This wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts as she needed to focus on the on going fight in front of her so she could use an opening to subdue Gray. She couldn't help but stand in awe as fire and ice clashed in front of her. It was a sight to behold. She knew Natsu was holding back as she had been a witness to his overwhelming power and with that in mind she was sure that even then he was holding back. She kept getting the feeling though from what she sensed from Gray he was holding back as well.

* * *

Juvia kept tossing around in her small bed as she listened to the sound of heart crashing down on the roof above her. She could no longer feel Wendy's magic flowing through her body. Sitting up the smaller girl was hunched over the bed resting. Her fever still hasn't come down, even with Wendy being a gifted healer using everything she had to help her. _"Juvia can't help but feel something terrible is going to happen." _Sliding out of the bed being mindful to not wake the sleeping sky maiden Juvia weakly walked over to the window watching the rain fall onto the crumbled buildings.

The buildings were in better shaped compared to her own self. Her body in shambles, her mind in pieces and her heart crushed. She had hoped the once happy days her and Gray spent here would chase away the darkness that seeped into his heart. At first it had all started out as sheer determination that pushed the both of them to become stronger and to find the book of E.N.D.. As days past she watched Gray slowly become steeped in revenge. In a way she felt like she failed him. Not just because she loved him, but because he was her friend. Someone who had once showed her the blue skies, showing her another way to life. Giving her a second chance at life. Fairy Tail was everything she had hoped for, friends that she had once craved. The happiness that she longed for. Now when she knew he needed her most, she would not be able to be there for him.

Her desperate searches for him had always turned up empty handed. It was always like he simply disappeared, fading away from her. Almost like he had been a dream to her. She had even grew to believe that Fairy Tail was only a dream as well, until the day that Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla showed up on her doorstep or so to speak.

Feeling faint she rested her clammy forehead on the chilled pane of glass watching the rain drops form small streams as it streaked down the window. As her heart cried and weeped the rain became heavier. She would have to place all of her hopes on Natsu, Lucy and Happy. In fact she was sure that Natsu would bring Gray back. Mustering the rest of her strength she walked back over to her bed, climbing back into bed before giving in and passing out.

* * *

Lucy's eyes widen as time slowed down as she watched a barrage of black ice being launched at Natsu. She felt it was different from anything else she had felt before. It was dark, deadly and meant to kill a demon. Her mind screaming at her that if Natsu took the attack she would be left alone once again. Not giving anymore thought she managed to fling herself in front of the attack she wailed out as it felt the cold attack rip through her chest and side.

Natsu's eyes widen unsure how it had happened so quickly, but here he was watching the same horror he had witnessed before unfold before his eyes. Lucy limply fell over, her star dress transformation coming undone. Not giving in to his grief he rushed over to Lucy. Sucking in a deep breath he unleashed a massive cone of fire that melted the stone walls pushing Gray far away from Lucy. Happy shaking Lucy frantically not wanting to accept the reality of the situation. Frantically Natsu gathered Lucy up into his arms.

"Luce!" He cried out, not fighting back the tears streaming down his face. His eyes looked over the wound in her left side with blood gushing out. He couldn't fathom how Gray could hurt Lucy in such way. _His_ Lucy. He had every intention of making sure the three of them wouldn't be walking out. Not giving himself time to think knowing he had to stop the bleeding he lit his hands a flame. "Lucy you gotta stay with me." He listened as her heart became weaker and fainter. "This is going to hurt, but I have to stop the bleeding." He placed his hands over the front and side of the wound cauterizing it. He wasn't sure but the ice that had pierced her skin had barely missed her heart. The scent of burning flesh now filled the room. He had never dreamed of mauling his angel's skin but it was the only option he had. He wouldn't watch a second time of Lucy dying before him. The feeling of helplessness that he had felt was agonizing.

He was only happy that she was passed so she didn't have to feel her flesh being seared by him. "Happy." The blue exceed's eyes empty as he was disconnected from reality. "Happy!" Natsu yelled, causing Happy to snap out of it. "Take Lucy! Fly her out of here and to Sabertooth where she can be treated and be safe."

Natsu picked Lucy up from the ground taking a quick glance over her beaten body, something dark began to swell inside of him. Placing a kiss on her forehead sealing a promise that he would see her again. Happy carefully wrapped his tail around and under Lucy's arms. Natsu gave Happy a nod causing Happy to fly off quickly as he gained altitude.

The mark on his skin being to throb as his rage swelled. The once silent demon sealed deep within him, began to claw at him from the inside. His green eyes slowly fading into a deep crimson. His fire erupting from him in all directions, turning the underground chamber into an inferno. The stone turning molten, the church above him melting.

It no longer mattered if Gray was once his friend. He had almost stole his most precious treasure from him in front of his eyes. He could see that Gray had turned his back on their family and the brother he once had in him, was gone. To be able to do that to his nakama without second thought just for him to make sure no one else would be able to stand in the way of his revenge. He was E.N.D. and he would show him just how horrifying his inner demon truly was.

"Gray!" He roared as the black marks quickly grew from his arm to the rest of his body. His flames gaining a black hue on top of the deep red and orange. His fangs growing more prominent, black horns slowly growing out from his messy salmon hair.

Gray slowly walked up holding his right arm that had been burned more than the rest of his body. His eyes widen as he watched Natsu's transformation. He had seen dragon scales once scattered across the slayer's body when he enter dragon force, but this was more demon like.

"I'm the one you want, Gray." He growled lowly. "I'm E.N.D." His dead red eyes boring holes through the ice wizard.

Gray stood silent for a moment wondering if he truly was. But how could he be after all? E.N.D. was created hundreds of years ago, but not only that Natsu was raised by a dragon. "You can't be serious?" He eyed over the black marks that were once only on his right arm.

"I'm Etherious Natsu Dragneel, king of all demons and master of Tartarus. I'm the strongest demon ever created for the sole purpose of killing Zeref."

Gray stepped back as his words slowly sunk in. The magic flowing from Natsu was overwhelming. Nothing like he had ever felt before, but oddly enough it felt familiar.

"You…" His hair standing on edge as Natsu took a step forward. "You…" He began shaking from his rage, baring his teeth as he gritted them. His fist clenched tightly. "You almost killed Luce of all people Gray!" Taking another step forward his flames flowing out in waves. "And if she dies, you can bet your ass I'll drag you back from the hell I'll be sending you too."

Gray wasn't about to let someone such as Natsu take another step in this world. Everything in his life that had been taken from him could be tied back to demons. Now he could see why Natsu wanted the book that he had once held in his hand. Destroying the book then would have undoubtedly killed him. Now though he wouldn't need the book as the demon was standing here in front of him in flesh and blood.

"Now, let me show you the demon I can truly be." Natsu's voice rumbled deeply. His own demon instincts over riding him. He wanted to see the man standing before him with writhe in pain. "Lightning Mode." Lightning danced around his blacked tinged flames.

* * *

Lucy felt her legs dangling with pain from her side ebbing and flowing through her body. She winced as the cold wind rushed passed her, kissing the still hot flesh. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the ground below her fly by. Carefully she reached up to her side lightly touching the seared skin. The pain was barely standable as her fingers traced the burnt flesh. She knew that Natsu must have cauterized the wound to keep her alive.

"Ha..ppy?" She whispered unable look up at the blue feline.

"You're awake Lucy?" Happy looked down with concern at Lucy's pale face.

"Wha…what about Natsu?" She could barely manage to speak the words.

"He stayed behind." Happy felt a tinge of guilt in his heart. He never did like leaving Natsu behind, but with the condition that Lucy was currently neither of them could afford the time of him carrying Natsu too as he always flew much slower when he carried the two of them. He couldn't believe that Gray was the way he was now.

"Take…me back." Lucy sternly demanded.

Happy came to an abrupt stop looking down at Lucy. "Are you crazy Lucy!? We have to get…"

The hot tears that she was no longer able to fight back fell from her deep brown eyes. She was worried what would happen to Gray but above everything else she was worried about Natsu. Fate was certainly playing a cruel game between all of them, but she felt if anyone could win against it, it would be Natsu. She had always believed in him since the first day she joined the guild.

It was one reason why it had hurt so deeply when he left just a letter to her when he left for a year. The many lonely nights she had spent missing her companion, her partner. She even missed Happy's snide remarks. The hole in her heart only grew as the days dragged on.

She had always heard absence makes the heart grow fonder, and she certainly found herself longing for the dragon slayer. It was then she knew how captivated she was by the salmon haired man. He was charming in his own way and always so straight forward. Reflecting on the past he was a man of action, with his actions speaking loudly to her. He cared for her, although she wasn't sure in what way.

She was never sure how she would react whenever she saw Natsu again. Would she run up and hugging him, kissing him, or would she walk up to him and slap him? Surprisingly she did none of those things, and only felt relief wash over her that day even though he did melt her clothes.

"I…need.." Lucy winced once again as pain shot through her body. "Please…Happy."

He only nodded and took off at full speed back towards the church.

* * *

Natsu stood above Gray blooded and beaten from his overwhelming power. His eyes glowing red, his soul burning with his own need of justice being served. Kneeling down next to Gray who was drawing in ragged breaths struggling to stay alive. He felt a sense of pride that as a demon, he beat a demon slayer. A magic that had been born out of need to kill him hundreds of years ago. The terror he instilled in people just from his name alone was a testament to the atrocities he once committed. Many had wished to be killed by Acnologia over him, as he once thought of humans as play things and treated them as such. It took a few brave souls to be able to stand against him. However, he wasn't the same as he used to be and as much as he wanted to torture the defeated man in front of him, he would grant him a quick death since they were friends once.

Tears streaked his face as he drew his hand back. In order to protect what he loves most, he would do something he swore he would never do again. Taking another life. Images of the playful fights and their rival filled his mind.

"If you're going to do it, just get it over with." Gray's red stared back into his own deep crimson eyes, showing no remorse for what he had done to Lucy.

Grabbing him by the collar he stood up holding Gray out in front of him. "Would you kill Lucy if I let you live?" The question haunted him as he asked it.

Gray knew rather Natsu was a demon or not, Lucy would protect him as she had done so earlier when she jumped in front of his attack.

"Yes." He spat in Natsu's face, his words empty.

His eyes flared, his mind and heart in a frenzy. Gray's unwavering resolve shaking him down to his darkened soul. Dropping a limp Gray to the ground, Natsu gathering his magic into his hands planning on leaving no trace of the devil slayer.

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art Revision:"**

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice rang through his ears, the magic he had gathered dissipated as he turned watching Happy and Lucy fly in his direction. He shot Gray a glare warning him, almost daring him to try something with Lucy around.

"Lucy!" He ran over as Happy carefully laid her down on the melted stone that had already cooled off. Without a second thought he pulled Lucy into his arms, hugged her just tight enough to his chest, as to not to hurt her more than she already was. "You had me so worried Luce…" One of his hands ran through her golden silky hair. "Why did you come back?" His deep voice cracked a new fear filled his mind, as he worried she could still be bleeding internally. "You need a healer"

Lucy weakly reached up touching his face her soft fingers outlining the flame markings. She ran her hands up into his soft fluffy salmon hair, tracing her fingers over the black horns. Her eyes gazing into Natsu's red glowing eyes. Out of all the demons she had encountered, he had more of a demonisque form. However even in this form, she wasn't afraid of him. He was still Natsu to her.

Struggling to push aside her own pain she placed her hand on his cheek. "You'll be here next to me when I wake up won't you?" Seeing this new form she was afraid of loosing him again, just as Juvia lost Gray when black markings appeared.

Natsu gazed into her puffy blood shot deep brown eyes, the rage he once felt simmering down. Him holding her in his arms only proved it further that she had tamed the demon he once was. He truly did want to stay but now with his secret out he didn't want to endanger her further. Stay away from her would be the best protection her could offer her.

"Promise me!" She spoke firmly with her resolve.

Smiling softly Natsu nodded. "I promise."

"Good…" She gave into the pain and finally passed out with the peace of mind that he would be waiting for her.

Smiling softly Natsu stood up carrying Lucy in his arms. "Come on, Happy."

"Aye…" He spoke dishearteningly as he gazed over at Gray.

"This isn't over, demon." Gray's words dripped with venom.

Glancing over his shoulder, Natsu looked at the man who was tainted by his revenge. "Nothing will stop me next time."

With that the two that had once been friends and brothers, took two different paths unknowing if their roads would cross again.


End file.
